Maybe
by 808abc123
Summary: For the crackshippers out there who find the humor in the "odd" parings. And for Twitter which made me totally unproductive at work today. Oh and this is #teamhuman but not in the way you may think ). LENZI.
1. Chapter 1

_For the crackshippers out there who find the humor in the "odd" parings. And for Twitter which made me totally unproductive at work today. Oh and this is #teamhuman but not in the way you may think =). LENZI._

_Characters not mine yada yada. Don't worry this is a one-shot._

Lauren sighed as she entered the clubhouse in search of some company and hopefully a glass of wine for the evening. It had been a rough couple of days and the blonde needed a night to relax and unwind. As she entered the quiet house she frowned since it appeared no one was home but the door was unlocked. 'Can't these two ever be responsible for anything,' she thought as she entered and locked the door behind her just in case. She walked over to the kitchen area and set her bag down on the counter before reaching for the open bottle of wine sitting next to the sink.

"What up doc."

Lauren jumped a bit as Kenzi bounded down the stairs and she yanked the cork out of the bottle a bit more forcefully than intended but managed to not spill any of it's contents thankfully on her white shirt. She poured the red wine into a glass and turned to the younger human with a tired smile.

"Hi Kenzi."

The young Russian walked over and joined her in the kitchen where she poured herself a glass of the good stuff while taking a seat across the island from her in the middle of the space. The pair sipped their wine slowly in silence for a while before Kenzi finally broke the silence.

"So what brings you on this house call? Cause if you're looking for Bo she aint here…obviously."

Lauren nodded. "Just wanted the company is all."

Kenzi nodded. "Oookay. Well, since it's feeding night for her it's just you and me kid."

She laughed as she grabbed the bottle of wine and motioned for Lauren to follow her to the couch. Since they first met the pair definitely had their share of dislike for one another but as the years went by that seemed to fade and they've actually become pretty good friends. Lauren's patience with the dark haired woman proved to be key as Kenzi was absolutely 'teamBo' from the get go and she really despised the blonde's relationship with her. But, after all the ups and downs of that rocky relationship Kenzi could see that Lauren had a genuine goodness about her that not only kept her around despite her and Bo's on-again off-again status but as a friend to her as well.

For the blonde, Kenzi was a breath of fresh air, someone so unlike everyone she'd experienced in the Fae world. Maybe it was an opposites attract thing or maybe it was a bonding between human's thing, but either way the more Lauren got to know the spunky young girl the more she liked and cared about her.

"So what do you say doc? Cheesy rom-com, D-list slasher or good old fashioned gore?"

She was holding up a few movie choices and Lauren shook her head as she just shrugged and Kenzi popped in the D-list slasher movie and hit play. The pair settled in for the night as talking wasn't really necessary during such horrible movies and Lauren found herself enjoying the fact that Kenzi wasn't pestering her about anything or wanting to have some drawn out conversation about this or that.

"We need more wine…"

Kenzi jumped up and grabbed another bottle of wine from the kitchen and opened it expertly before refilling Lauren's glass and hers then setting it down on the table. Ninety minutes and two bottles of wine later the pair were sufficiently drunk and attempting to have an intelligent conversation about the very very bad movie they just watched.

"No no no, if the blonde got in the dude's car she had to know she was going to die. She was on the side of a freakin empty road!"

Lauren snorted. "Or she could have thought he was a nice guy who was being nice, because he's a nice guy."

Kenzi rolled her eyes and scoffed at the blonde. "Oh please, if everyone were that naïve then the world would be that less populated."

Lauren shook her head. "Or maybe the world just needs smore nice people."

Kenzi laughed. "Like you?"

Lauren nodded. "Yes. No, I mean I'm not always nice."

The young Russian laughed again. "Oookay doc. Sure. Give me one example, a real one, of when you weren't nice."

Lauren scrunched her face in thought making Kenzi laugh. "See, if you can't come up with it then it doesn't exist. I'm sayin doc, you are one hundred percent certifiable nice."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "According to who?"

Kenzi pointed to herself. "And besides, you have enough brains to spare and you wouldn't have gotten in that car with the creepy dude."

The doctor nodded. "Okay you may have a point there. But I still don't think she deserved to get killed that way."

Kenzi laughed and pushed the doctor slightly not noticing how close she was sitting to her. "See…case in point. Too nice. Now me on the other hand, I'da mashed his brain in before he could attack me."

Lauren nodded. "Or you wouldn't have gotten in the car in the first place. You're not dumb Kenzi. A little misguided at times, but not dumb."

Kenzi laughed and leaned back against the couch again. "Gee thanks doc. That almost sounded like a compliment."

Lauren smiled a bit too brightly through her drunken haze. "Well it was a compliment. You're funny, and smart and very very capable."

Kenzi frowned slightly. "And very human living in a supernatural world with a supernatural Succubus roommate."

Lauren leaned forward slightly not really sure why she felt so drawn to the younger girl. "Being human isn't that bad Kenzi."

The young Russian looked over at her with an unreadable expression. She had noticed the soft tone of Lauren's voice and the gentle way she was looking at her and maybe it was the wine, but something inside of her felt different. As Lauren reached up to put a gentle hand on her cheek she didn't pull away and instead sighed as she let the cool touch of the doctor calm her racing heart. Lauren's gaze went from Kenzi's lips to her eyes and she leaned in slightly as her tongue ran over her own lips in anticipation.

Not really sure what was happening Kenzi returned the motion and when their lips touched both women let out soft moans of approval. It wasn't the first time Kenzi had thought about doing this and now that it was actually happening she was reveling in how soft the blonde's lips were and she suddenly understood why everyone was so TeamLauren all the time. For the doctor this experience was unexpected but as she let her lips and tongue connect with the younger girls she didn't feel odd or strange like she thought she would. It might have been all the wine they drank, but for her, this felt natural and she loved how Kenzi's lips felt against hers.

"Woah…"

Kenzi had pulled back and was giving Lauren a strange look, almost like lust mixed with confusion and the blonde had to laugh as she was pretty certain she wore a similar expression. She stood up and extended her hand to the young Russian who looked at her quizzically. With a slight smirk the doctor looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I once heard you tell Bo you thought I was 'super bangable'…now's your chance to find out."

Kenzi looked at her hand for a split second before grinning and standing up quickly. She took her hand and pulled her towards the stairs laughing as she led the doctor upstairs. The sounds of their laughter could be heard bouncing off the walls and if anyone had been in a five mile radius I'm sure they _all_ would know just how bangable Lauren really was.

Sometime later Kenzi awoke in her own bed and looked around in confusion. She whipped off the covers and looked around before slowly moving towards the stairs and going down softly. She gasped as she saw Lauren's sleeping form on the couch next to the empty bottles of wine and the open DVD box from the movie they'd watched earlier. "Oh thank god…it was just a dream…"

Kenzi felt the panic drain from her system a little as she felt her body to ensure she was still fully clothed she shook her head and stared at Lauren for a while before rubbing her eyes and heading back upstairs. She sat on her bed and laughed to herself as she looked around again and noticed her bed had barely been disturbed during her nap which was not what she was expecting given how vivid her dream had seemed.

**_The End_**


	2. Chapter 2

_For the two people I know will appreciate this story hahah. Don't ever say I won't go there…LOL. _

_Thoughts/memories in bodd italics. Yes, this is for adult eyes only._

_Characters not mine blah blah blah._

Kenzi sat at the counter drinking her coffee and trying to forget all the images she was unfortunately recalling in vivid fashion. That dream from last night was really throwing her for a loop and she wasn't quite sure how to behave now around the doc.

"Morning Kenzi."

Lauren came downstairs after showering and doing the short version of her normal morning routine and was surprised to find the younger human sitting at the counter drinking coffee given that it was only nine o'clock in the morning. When Lauren had awoken it took her a few minutes to get her bearings after all that wine last night but she knew a hot shower and strong coffee would make it all better. Thankful that she still had some clothes here she'd crept upstairs past the sleeping girl's door en route to the bathroom to try and shake off the hangover she had.

"You're up early."

Lauren poured herself some coffee and moaned slightly as she drank the hot liquid causing Kenzi's eyes to bug out a little as the audio stimulation was reminiscent of her dream last night…

**_Kenzi laughed as Lauren pulled her upstairs and pushed her a bit more forcefully than needed into the bedroom slamming the door behind her. She wasn't sure if it was the wine or the doctor but her body was heating up quickly and she had yet to even make contact with the blonde who was currently staring at her as her lip curled into a knowing smirk and her eyes darkened considerably. _**

**_The younger human opened her mouth to speak as she thought she should at least make an attempt to verbalize what they were about to do was very, very wrong but she was cut off by Lauren firmly gripping her face and neck with her long fingers as she leaned in for another kiss this time letting her tongue immediately seek entrance past the dark haired girl's soft lips._**

**_Lauren moaned loudly as Kenzi's tongue met her half way and before she knew it she was being pushed back against the wall by the shorter woman much to her surprise. She let out a sound that was a mix of a grunt and a laugh causing Kenzi to pause momentarily as she looked up at Lauren with concerned eyes._**

"I uh…dream…um…couldn't sleep."

Lauren looked concerned as Kenzi seemed sincerely spooked out by something so she took a seat next to her at the counter in the kitchen and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Everything alright? Anything I can do to help?"

Kenzi choked on her coffee a bit as she looked at Lauren and shook her head slowly.

**_Kenzi moaned louder than necessary as Lauren bit down on the soft skin right below her ear and she shivered as her naked body came into contact with the doctors. Somehow they'd gotten from the wall to her bed and managed to strip naked in the process and now she was reveling in the feel of the blonde's warm skin on her own._**

**_"Oh fuck…"_**

**_Lauren's left hand was wrapped tightly in Kenzi's long hair as she supported herself on her elbow while her other hand had drifted down to her chest and her fingers decided to busy themselves by pinching and rolling the hard nipple in her hand. Kenzi arched her back upwards slightly against the resistance of Lauren's light body weight as she sought out more contact from the blonde who seemed to enjoy making her squirm a bit._**

**_"Mmm what's the matter Kenz?"_**

**_The blonde gave her a devilish smile and_****_ Kenzi grunted as she placed her hands on Lauren's face and pulled her in for a deep kiss which made the doc falter slightly in her ministrations. Somewhere in the back of both of their minds they knew this was wrong and it shouldn't be happening but after the wine and the flirting and the overall weirdness of the night she pretty much didn't care._**

**_Kenzi gripped the back of Lauren's head with one hand while the other hand moved to cover the blonde's that was deliciously teasing her breasts and she pulled her hand down her thin frame lower to where the need for attention was growing exponentially by the second. Lauren laughed as she pulled back from the kiss slightly and looked down at Kenzi who was panting lightly and giving her a pleading look._**

**_"My my, so worked up Kenzi. Anything I can do to help?"_**

**_The younger girl was about to open her mouth to reply with some witty response when Lauren cut her off again this time with two fingers inside her roughly. Her whole body tensed at the new sensation and for a second she couldn't believe the doctor was basically manhandling her like this. It made sense to her now though why Bo kept coming back for more because she didn't care what Lauren did as long as she kept touching her like that._**

"Kenzi?"

Lauren was still waiting for the younger girl to answer her question and as she took in the slight blush that was making its way up Kenzi's chest and face and the way her breathing had changed somewhat were concerning the doctor. Lauren turned the shorter girl in her seat a bit to face her as she put both hands on her shoulders.

"Are you sure it was just a dream Kenzi?"

For a split second Kenzi wasn't sure how to respond to that as her mind had basically taken control of her at the moment and she could literally only think about the damn dream from last night. Given the fact that the other player in the dream was sitting right in front of her it was making it difficult to concentrate on anything being said or done. She tried to shake her head a bit to clear her thoughts but it only served to further fuel her memories that she was working so hard to get rid of.

**_Lauren's long fingers were moving in and out in a steady tempo and Kenzi could literally feel her body growing more and more excited with each pass of the blondes fingers. She now had one hand gripping the pillow beside her head and the other lightly tugging on the long blonde locks of the woman above her who had taken to using her tongue to sooth the burning ache felt from her very, very heated chest._**

**_Kenzi let out a string of most likely curse words in Russian as Lauren changed her angle slightly and added another finger making sure to slow her pace so the smaller woman could feel her brush up against her interior walls with each pass. Kenzi's hips had jumped to life when Lauren's hand slowed down and she was bucking in time with the pace the doctor had set as she scrunched her eyes closed and tried to enjoy the sensations she was feeling._**

**_"Look at me…"_**

**_Lauren's soft command was barely heard behind the rush of blood in Kenzi's ears but she opened her eyes slowly and gasped as she watched Lauren's evil smirk return while the blonde moved down her body somewhat to settle between her legs. Kenzi's mouth fell open and quickly closed when Lauren's tongue came into contact with her thigh. Lauren could see and feel how much Kenzi was enjoying the light teasing of her tongue and she had to laugh to herself at how damn responsive the shorter woman was as she trailed her lips and tongue lightly over the inside of both of her thighs as she kept up the slow and steady pace of her fingers. _**

"I uh…yeah no fine. I mean…I'm fine."

Kenzi sat back in her seat some out of Lauren's grasp and gripped her coffee mug with both hands so tightly she swore she was going to crack the cup. Lauren gave her a funny look as she sat back and sipped her coffee slowly trying to figure out what was wrong with the younger girl.

"How are you feeling after last night?"

Kenzi spit out her coffee and gave Lauren a small smile as she moved to wipe up the spilled liquid and avoid the doctors strange look. Kenzi needed to get out of there and do whatever it took to rid the images she was recalling.

**_"Shit Lauren…"_**

**_The blonde had now replaced her fingers with her tongue making Kenzi's hips buck even harder under the new sensation. Lauren was using one hand to spread her open a bit as her tongue worked in and out of her opening and up to make firm passes over her wet and swollen clit. Kenzi now had both hands gripping the pillows beside her head as her body was played like an instrument and she knew this was an experience she would never forget._**

**_Lauren moaned as she felt Kenzi's body tensing below her. She wrapped her lips around Kenzi's swollen clit and resumed the slow and steady stroking with her fingers inside the petite woman. Kenzi's heels were digging into the bed as her back arched to meet each thrust and her brain and mouth were not working together apparently as unintelligent sounds seem to be the only thing she could emit at this point. _**

**_The blonde started moving with more vigor as her fingers eased in and out of the lithe body and Kenzi was sure she would either pull a muscle or snap her back in half from how forcefully she was arched. Lauren hummed as her lips and tongue continued to work over her and with a final deep moan Kenzi felt her body stiffen for a second then shake violently as the warm clear liquid spilled out._**

**_Lauren lapped up the liquid gently causing ripples of pleasure to continually flow through Kenzi until finally she had to push her away slightly to let her overheated body calm down. Lauren licked her lips with a smirk as she moved back up to lay next to the now laughing woman._**

**_"Wow…holy shit doc."_**

**_Lauren just hummed her approval of Kenzi's praise and laughed at the expression on her face. She was pretty certain this wouldn't be a one-time thing and for some reason that made the blonde feel warm and fuzzy inside._**

"Okay Kenzi, I don't know what is going on but just let me know if you need anything alright?"

Lauren had gathered her things to leave as Kenzi watched her with the distinct feeling of wetness pooling inside her panties. Not really sure what her problem was at the moment she couldn't help herself as she set her cup down and took a step towards Lauren with a devious smile on her face.

"Actually doc…I do have _one_ think you could help me with…"

**And there you have it…DoccuKenzi or Lenzi…which ever you prefer LOL**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hahaha just to close this loop out…and for __**someone**__ who I know will appreciate this LMAO. Characters not mine blah blah blah._

"Kenzi?"

Lauren had paused as she was walking out the door but turned back around seeing the expression on the younger girl's face. She took a few steps forward and set her bag down on the counter again as she tried to understand what the expression on her friend's face was for.

"Yeah Doc?"

Kenzi smirked some as she licked her lips and Lauren looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. "Are you feeling okay?"

The petite woman nodded. "I'm feeling fine Doc."

Lauren took another step closer and looked at her quizzically. "Are you sure? Because you look a bit…flushed?"

Kenzi ran her tongue along her bottom lip slowly as she looked up and down Lauren's body with a predatory gaze. "Well, now that you mention it…"

Without warning she reached up and cupped the back of her head and brought the unsuspecting blonde towards her where she brushed her lips against Lauren's gently before nipping at them playfully.

"Kenzi what in the world…"

Lauren had pulled back with a shocked look on her face as she held the shorter woman at arm's length. "Kenzi, why would…I mean what has….what _was_ that?"

Kenzi tilted her head to the side and smirked a bit at the blonde as she licked her lips slowly as if to savor the taste of the blonde. "Come on Doc, don't you think we've done enough of this?"

Lauren took a quick breath and backed up slightly looking at her friend with disbelief. "Done what exactly?"

Kenzi rolled her eyes and motioned between them. "_This_ the back and forth, the dancing around the subject."

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "Have you recently suffered a brain trauma that I'm not aware of? It's me Kenzi, Lauren, your friend. What on earth are you talking about?"

Kenzi laughed. "I know Doc. Look, alls I'm sayin is maybe I finally understand why Bo and Tamsin and hell even Dyson all keep one eye on you when you're around."

Lauren suddenly felt like she'd woken up in an alternate universe as she took another small step back to create some distance between her and Kenzi who was looking at her like she wanted to devour her. Lauren put her hands up slightly and looked at Kenzi cautiously. "Kenzi, I don't know what happened or where you're going with this but I can assure you _this_ is not what you think it is."

Kenzi leaned on the back of the couch and folded her arms over her chest loosely as she raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "So you're telling me that in all this time, all the years of you spending time over here and us hanging out you never once…"

She let her voice drift off as she saw the look of understanding flash across Lauren's face. For a split second the blonde looked as though she might agree but she shook her head slightly and chuckled. "First of all, we never 'hung out' even when I was over here so that's a moot point. Secondly, in case you haven't forgotten the reason I was over here was because of your very supernatural roommate and best friend."

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "I'm not sayin I want to put a ring on it Doc, but what I am sayin is haven't you ever wondered what it would be like?"

Lauren's eyebrows raised slightly. "Have you?"

Kenzi shrugged. "Honestly, not until recently. But you know what they say about curiosity…"

Lauren's mouth hung open a little at the way the young Russian was talking to her. Honestly it had never crossed her mind but being human and having human needs and desires Lauren suddenly found herself in a very precarious position. Sure, the smart move was to turn around, grab her bag, laugh it off and walk out the door. That would be the smart move, the one everyone expected of the blonde. But the little Kenzi on her shoulder was having a seemingly intoxicating effect as she suddenly found herself looking at the shorter woman through different eyes.

She never really noticed how pretty the shorter woman was, probably because she usually covered herself up in ridiculous clothes and way too much makeup, but right here right now she was different. In lose sweats and no makeup with her hair tied up in a sloppy pony tail Lauren suddenly found her body reacting to her ex's best friend.

"Kenzi…"

Lauren took a half step closer almost tentatively as she tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "Now that you mention it…"

Kenzi licked her lips slightly as Lauren looked up at her from behind her long eyelashes and gave her a teasing smile. She took a few steps forward and closed the distance between them easily before placing both hands on the back of the couch next to Kenzi. She noticed the way the other girl's breath hitched ever so slightly in response to their closeness and she looked down at her with lust and desire, probably very similar to the way Bo had looked at her numerous times before.

"I never really thought much about _this_ but seeing as how you have I would hate to deny you the experience…"

She gave Kenzi a coy smile as she leaned in and brushed her lips ever so lightly against her ear. "Because believe me, it would be an experience you would _never_ forget."

"Ahh….um…."

Kenzi faltered slightly when Lauren made contact with her ear and she noticed two things immediately. Number one, she was now having trouble breathing and she had no doubt Lauren's words held nothing but the complete truth. The other thing that she knew to be true was that she probably just bit off more than she could chew. It was one thing to tease Lauren as a result of her dream but it was now another to have the woman in her lap.

Lauren smirked some as she pulled back and looked at Kenzi with a raised eyebrow. "What's the matter Kenz? I thought it was something you had thought about before…"

Kenzi didn't say anything as she pushed off the back of the couch with some resolve and brought her hands up to Lauren's face cupping it roughly. She crashed her lips into Lauren's and the blonde was thrown off balance even by Kenzi's slim frame as she stumbled backwards hitting one of the two bar chairs that were near them.

"Omph…"

Lauren grunted as the chair dug into her back slightly but that didn't deter Kenzi from tightening her hold on Lauren's face as she pulled her in and somehow managed to lead them back to the couch where she pushed Lauren down with a strength the blonde didn't realize Kenzi had.

"Fun and games are over Doc…my turn to play."

Lauren was about to protest when Kenzi slid into her lap immediately returning her hands to the blonde's hair as she crashed her lips down over Lauren's in a heated kiss. Instinctively the blonde wrapped her hands around Kenzi's waist and somewhere in the back of her mind she realized how wrong all of this was but truth be told it had been a while for her and Kenzi was definitely not drunk or under the influence of any drugs, although she may be under the influence of some kind of Fae—

"Ohhh…"

Lauren moaned as Kenzi bit her neck slightly and she didn't even realize the other woman had undone her shirt and was kissing a trail down her neck. Kenzi's thighs were squeezing Lauren's slightly and the blonde had to admit for someone who had zero experience with the ladies Kenzi was doing a pretty good job of getting her engine going so far.

Not to be outdone Lauren reached up and pulled Kenzi's loose t-shirt over her head and threw it over her shoulder before bringing her hands up to the soft skin on Kenzi's surprisingly toned stomach. Lauren had assumed because Kenzi was so small that she would look like she had abs but what Lauren could see and feel were a result of obvious hard work and dedication in the gym.

Lauren moaned loudly when Kenzi hit a particularly sensistive spot and the Russian grinned when she both heard and felt the blonde react to her kisses. Kenzi pulled back slightly and looked at Lauren with a smirk. "Not too sh—"

Her words were swallowed by a kiss from the blonde who had brought one hand up to the back of Kenzi's neck and held her in place as their lips and tongues fought for dominance. Kenzi used both hands to push Lauren down on the couch and laughed at the surprised look on her face as she moved to peel Lauren's jeans off her long legs slowly. Lauren watched Kenzi with slightly flushed cheeks and for a split second she was worried about Bo walking in on them but that thought left her head almost immediately as Kenzi kissed the inside of her thigh lightly. She kissed a trail almost to the edge of Lauren's underwear then continued her path at the base of Lauren's stomach moving up towards her breasts.

"I um…"

Kenzi paused as she hovered over Lauren and the blonde immediately understood what she was saying and she didn't say anything as she locked eyes with Kenzi and took her hand and guided it slowly down to where she needed it. She kept her hand over Kenzi's as she slid their fingers into her underwear and Kenzi's eyes bugged out when she felt how wet Lauren was.

"Wow…"

Lauren desperately wanted to laugh or make some kind of sarcastic remark to the usually spunky woman but right now they were having a moment and she didn't want to disturb that. Instead she just nodded slightly and felt her eyes roll back as Kenzi gained a bit of encouragement and ran her fingers through the wetness that had pooled lightly hitting Lauren's clit softly.

"Oh fuck Kenzi…"

Spurred on by the response she got Kenzi slowly began running her fingers back and forth through the wetness unintentionally teasing Lauren making her body tense slightly as a sheen of sweat slowly started to make its way over her body. Lauren allowed her time to explore but after a few minutes she grew impatient and reached back down for Kenzi's hand. She gently but forcefully led her fingers to her opening and groaned loudly when Kenzi slid three fingers inside.

"Woah…"

Kenzi couldn't help the phrase that escaped as she realized how wet and warm and _tight_ Lauren was. She wasn't aware that she didn't need to use three fingers and really she had no idea what she was doing but it seemed appropriate and by the way Lauren was biting her lip and grunting she was pretty sure she was doing something right.

"Fa—faster Kenz…"

Kenzi had been moving her fingers in and out in slow strokes as she discovered the blonde's body but at that request she sped up her movements and soon she had worked them up to a pretty decent rhythm that Lauren was matching easily. If you told Kenzi yesterday that today she'd be here on the couch, with Lauren writing underneath her she would have thought you were stupid. Today however, seeing how the blonde reacted to her every movement there is no other place that Kenzi would rather be.

"FUCK KENZI…"

The Russian took that as a sign to speed things up a bit as she started pumping harder and faster and the string of swear words and mixtures of her name and 'oh god's' that resulted were a definite boost to her ego. It was now Kenzi's goal to make Lauren finish with a bang so to speak so she turned her hand slightly allowing her fingers to go deeper and harder.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK…"

What Kenzi didn't realize is that when she had moved her hand for better access she also changed the angle of her hand enough to allow her palm to hit Lauren's clit so now every time she entered the blonde her palm made delicious contact with the other woman. Lauren's hands were gripping the sides of the couch tightly as her lower body moved in time with Kenzi's hand and she could already feel her orgasm approaching.

"Ken—zi…"

Lauren ground her teeth as her body began to shake and she could feel the familiar wave of pleasure rush over her as Kenzi continued to pump in and out of her with reckless abandon. The younger girl watched with an amazed face as Lauren's eyes rolled back, her mouth hung open and her body seemed to move on its own accord in time with her hand. She felt Lauren's insides grip her fingers tighter and tighter and she had to push harder and harder to keep her pace up as Lauren's body fought back against her.

"KENZI….STOP…"

Lauren had to finally reach down and grab her hand to get her to still her movements. Because Kenzi wasn't aware of what was really happening she didn't realize she'd made Lauren orgasm probably three or four times in a row with no break. Kenzi stilled her hand immediately when Lauren had grabbed her wrist and the blonde finally flopped back on the couch with a satisfied smile on her face. She started laughing almost uncontrollably and Kenzi slowly slid her fingers out before looking down at Lauren with a questioning look.

"Uh…Doc? You okay?"

Lauren continued laughing as she held up her hand in signal for Kenzi to wait. Finally she took a deep breath and looked up at Kenzi with a smiled. "Well, that was unexpected to say the least…"

Kenzi smiled. "Good…"

Lauren laughed and sat up a bit. "Kenzi…how long exactly have you been thinking about this?"

Kenzi shrugged as she sat back a bit. "Not long…although I have to say it really came to me because of this dream I had…"

Lauren could see the faraway look in Kenzi's eyes and she laughed as she reached up and gently tilted Kenzi's face towards her own. "Tell me about this dream…"

**_And there you have it folks. The conclusion of Lenzi LMAO. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


End file.
